


Lonely Sunrise

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Forgive Me, Happy Birthday Hinata!, KageHina Week, M/M, Post Time Skip, Sad Ending, beach in brazil, day 6 of kagehina week, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: The sun rises on the horizon in Brazil, only to leave Kageyama feeling cold and empty inside.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Lonely Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Was torn between needing to write something for Hinata's birthday and for KageHina week and this came about. Not exactly a super heartwarming birthday present but hey, better than nothing so here it goes.
> 
> Day 6 of KageHina week 2020 : Endgame.
> 
> Happy birthday Hinata!!! To our awesome wing spiker and beloved sunshine of Karasuno and the MSBY Black Jackals!!!

The sun rises above the water as Tobio stood on the shoreline. His hair whipped back against his face as he gazed at the person seated on the sand, their eyes closed as they meditated in front of the water. Their tanned skin glistened in the morning light, their eyes closed and focused in concentration in a way that would have never happened in the past as a teenager. He was no longer the same middle blocker as he was at Karasuno, the same chibi who stole away his heart and made him realise he wasn’t a cruel king of the court who didn’t care for his subjects.

Hinata Shouyou taught him everything and gave him everything he needed.

Tobio reached out to touched him, wishing his fingers could reach out and hold onto him. Shouyou looks up from his meditation, seeming to have realised he was there before turning to look at him. A soft smile crosses his lips as he looks on at Tobio, his smile never failing to send Tobio falling for him even more. He gets up from his meditation spot and walks towards him, reaching out for Tobio to stumble into his arms and hold onto him.

Shouyou smelt of salt and sunshine, of sweat and tears. He wanted to go home to this scent every day. Tobio wanted to bask in his glory for all time.

He wanted to be with Shouyou until the end of his days.

“Shouyou, happy birthday.” Shouyou smiles against him, reaching out to cup his face and trailing a thumb across his cheek, giving his cheek a peck as he licked away salty tears from his mouth.

“Be happy for me, Tobio. I will always love you.”

Tobio’s eyes opened to the sight of tears rolling down his cheeks. Tobio sniffled as he rubbed his eyes, trying to stop his face from getting wetter as he wiped away his tears furiously. Sunlight streamed from the blinds as he finally got up, his shirt hiking up his stomach as he reached to the cold side of the bed, his fingers brushing against it before scrounging up the material.

The room was his old room in Miyagi. His old volleyball poster remained tacked up on the wall along with the Little Falcons jersey his grandfather had gotten for him, encased in a frame. A volleyball with all of the signatures of his teammates and the MSBY Black Jackals sat in a case, a pile of MSBY Black Jackals games piled up high on the study desk he never used next to a pile of merch from his team and the Black Jackals. A worn-out Karasuno jacket much too small for himself hung on the wall, the fabric worn out from having been worn too many times by its owner. 

An hour later, he found himself standing in front of a destination he had been frequenting a lot in recent years. At first, he avoided it, not wanting to think about the place as the final place he could be with the love of his life. Now, he found solace being there for him even though he could no longer hold onto him or speak to him. The sunflowers in his hands reminded him of the summers where they raced through fields of them, the large flowers swaying in the wind, the petals as bright as Shouyou’s smile.

“Shouyou, how are you doing? Everything is going well now for me. I’ve finally in the Olympic team and am the starting setter with Oikawa and Atsumu-san. I can’t believe I can finally stand on the world stage with monsters by my side. I have truly managed to reach the summit to see the view on the other side of the wall. But…” tears ran down his cheeks as the flower stems crushed under his fist, “I wanted to see that sight with you. You promised to stand beside me on the court, as my partner. I believed in you. I trusted in you. And most of all, I loved you.” Tobio couldn’t stop the tears as he knelt down and placed the flowers in the wooden bamboo holder, stroking the cold stone as he let his feelings burst out from the damn of his heart.

“Its been too long, Shouyou. Its been too long since you left me to stand on the court. Even though I have so many friends now, it's different without you. If I can turn back the clock… I would rather be with you than be on the court without you.”

Three years. Three years since Shouyou succumbed to an illness.

Three years since he promised to be his partner forever and they got married at his deathbed.

Three years since Hinata Tobio became a widower.

Three years since Tobio had to break his promise and move on without Shouyou on the court by his side.

“Happy birthday Shouyou. I hope you’re having a good time in heaven. I miss you, Shouyou. My sun, my friend, my spiker.

My first and only love. My beloved husband.

What is the view on the other side of the wall without you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this ad fic!!!
> 
> Please comment and leave some kudos. They really make my day and let me know your thoughts about this!
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter or Tumblr @runningfromrealitytoanime.


End file.
